


Origins: Warden Merlin

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Elf-Blooded fem!Warden, F/F, Gen, drabbles for the most part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining





	1. Chapter 1

“My mother was better then any gem.” Merlin whispered staring into the fire.

“Oh, ho! I’m sure.” Zevran said with an added chuckle, but he quickly fell silent. Merlin glared into the fire as she angrily cast her spell causing the fire to go out. Zevran raised an eyebrow in question.

Merlin sighed pulling her legs up against her chest, “they killed her. Killed her just because she wouldn’t give me up to them.”

“Give you up to who?”

“Templars. Someone in the last town say me use my magic to heal a boy, they gave me up and when the templars’ came after me they killed my mother; I was twelve. Not that they got away unscathed, in my anger and distress my magic...reacted killing two of the four. I never even got to meet my father, he was a Dalish keeper from what my mother has told me of him; so you and I are not so different I guess.” She pushed herself back up onto her feet, relighting the fire. “I want to be alone.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Go away Alistair. Leave me alone.”

“I’m not Alistair, but if you really want me to leave you alone I will. You looked so upset, I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Merlin spun around to face Leliana, “I-no it’s okay you can stay if you really want to.”

“Are you alright?”

“I will be, it just makes me so angry whenever I thinking about what those templars did to my mother.” Her body stopped shaking, and she relaxed into Leliana’s embrace. “Thank you.”

Leliana gave her a soft smile, “no need.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Er Alistair? What’s with the rose?”

Alistair blushed, rubbing the back of his neck “Isawitandthoughtofyou. It’sforyou!”

“Um what? Can you repeat that more slowly, please.”

Luckily there was only the dim glow of the fir for Alistair, because at this point he was redder than a tomato. “Uh… It’s for you. When I saw it, it made me think of you so...here.”

Merlin smiled at the flustered man that, despite only knowing him for a short while, she already thought of him as a her adorable little brother. “It’s a very beautiful rose and I appreciate the gesture and all, but you’re like a brother to me. I care about you, but I don’t love you like that.”

“Oh…”

She honestly felt a bit bad at his disheartened expression, but she certainly wasn’t about to lead him on that wouldn’t be right. “You’re a good man, Alistair. You’ll find someone one day I’m sure of it.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Quit it! You’re hands are cold!” Alistair shouted, but Morrigan just smirked in amusement.

Merlin rolled her eyes, “I love you both, honest but sometimes I don’t know how I put up with you.”

Alistair ran away from the cheeky witch, hiding behind his fellow warden. “Merrrrrlllin make her stooooooop!” Morrigan grinned ‘evilly’ at him.

“She’s just messing with you. She wants a reaction and you’re giving it to her, stop doing that and she’ll stop messing with you.”

“Gah! Bugs!”

“That’s Morrigan, Alistair. She’s a shapeshifter remember?” Merlin sighed and shook her head as she heard Alistair’s mumbled grumbling. She looked toward her, girlfriend? Lover?, toward Leliana for help, but the ever beautiful optimistic redhead was giggling at their companion’s antics. Merlin pouted which just made Leliana’s giggle increase.

“I’m sorry, but you have to admit its at least a little funny. It’s just so obvious that they like each other and yet neither realize it themselves.”

Merlin glanced at her surrogate siblings, “I suppose you’re right.” She chuckled. “Oi! Zev maybe you could give them some pointers?”

 


End file.
